


Regret - Sayonika

by summer_isgone



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute??, F/F, Regret, Spoilers, ddlc - Freeform, i never know what to add in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_isgone/pseuds/summer_isgone
Summary: Maybe even if this is just a silly game, she could still find happiness
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 23





	Regret - Sayonika

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really bad

Monika sat down at the nearest desk in this empty void, she buried her head in her arm, remembering what she did to the girls that sat talking in front of her, a single tear streamed down, as she closed her eyes to get rid of it when she opened her eyes she was in Sayori's room, 

She looked down and saw a neatly tied noose in her hands, and a struggling Sayori in front of her, she had no control over her body as she wrapped the rope around her fan then over her next, Sayori struggled to get the rope off but failed, Monika tried to move, tried to stop it but she couldn't, she wasn't in control, 

The only noise she heard was Sayoris screams for help as she got snapped back in reality,

"Hellooooo Monikaaa!~~" Sayori waved in front of her face, she looked up and saw her,

her fake smile, behind that mask, Monika blinks, 

She's fine

Shes...happy

Shes...

Alive

"I'm...Sorry..." Monika stammered out.

"Oh don't be sorry!~ its ok, I bet you didn't get much sleep last night" for a moment Monika was relieved someone here shared her pain...but then she remembered her position and she sat up straightening out her uniform

"No, Sorry though, are you ready to share poems!" Monika said, Sayori knew something was up but didn't want to bug her anymore, she smiled

"Sure"

after a while it was Sayori's and Monika turn to exchange their respective sheets of paper with meaningless words on them, Sayori handed her poem over and stared at the ground her eyes refusing to leave the ground, a blush slowly crept upon her cheeks, as Monika read the poem she also gained some heat in her cheeks, she traced her thumb over the words,

she knew this was all a game, all fake, but she couldn't help but feel something in this poem:

_Would It Be Ok_

_Would it be ok if I took some of your time?  
Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_

_Would it be ok if I opened my heart?  
Would it be ok if I took on the part_

_Of being your girl and showed you a view,  
One that only a real girl could do?_

_Would it be ok if I could make you smile?  
Would it be ok if I held you awhile?_

_Would it be ok if I kissed your face?  
Would it be ok if I were to replace_

_All the men in your past that just wouldn't do  
And vow to be faithful and always be true?_

_Would it be alright to look in your eyes?  
Would it be alright to never tell lies?_

_Would it be alright to find a way?  
Would it be alright to long for the day_

_To pull you close and whisper in your ear  
And tell you our feelings are nothing to fear?_

_Would it be ok if I took some of your time?  
Would it be ok if I wrote you a rhyme?_

_To tell you there's nothing I'd rather do  
Than spend my whole life loving only you... ___

__Monika held the poem closer to her heart_ _

__"Do y-you like it...I--Made it for you?" Sayori said still looking at the ground, she rubbed her hand up against her arm,_ _

__"I love it"_ _

__And with that Monika kissed her cheek leaving the small girl confused, and a flustered mess_ _

__Maybe even if this is just a silly game, she could still find happiness_ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's so short, and bad...not a good writer feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
